


A Very Strange Relationship

by Agamotto



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic of a fic and pretty much picks up immediately after kaluu's fic: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/827933/chapters/1572518">Doctor Strange and Loki</a>. </p><p>Doctor Strange and Loki are getting it on in another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Strange Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doctor Strange and Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827933) by [kaluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu). 



> The underage warning only applies if you consider Loki a kid. Personally, I don't. He doesn't have his memories and is rather short, but that doesn't mean he's not an adult. Even in RL, there are people with his "condition" who are adults.

Stephen looked out the sigil window. Down below, Loki skipped away, probably back to Asgard to rejoin his BFF. Stephen quickly squelched the little stab of jealousy. The two were similar in age and well-suited for each other. He wasn't likely to see the Asgardian godling for another few years. Even when there was a catastrophic event in the world, Stephen tended to handle it alone. 

"D'spayre," Stephen muttered under his breath. D'spayre was the legendary destroyer of hopes. Perhaps he was making a move for the Crown of Fear. Stephen called forth the Eye of Agamotto and turned its light upon himself. He studied his heart long and hard. "No. This is no work of any outside entity. Alas, the longing is my own."

How could he have become romantically infatuated with the God of Mischief? Unfortunately, his thorough search for D'spayre's influence had revealed that there was nothing and no one affecting him so he couldn't have been influenced by any gods or goddesses of love or mischief or other dimensional entity. 

Stephen summoned an image of Loki. Those jade green eyes, usually guarded, were always bright and warm when he looked at Strange. Loki had gotten into the habit of wearing his hood to prevent Stephen from ruffling his hair. He possessed none of his previous memories. He was a different man than before. 

* * *

 

Strange awoke and immediately raised a Shield of the Seraphim between himself and the creature in his bed, which was being bound by the crimson bands of Cyttorak even as he spoke. "Who dares invade the sanctity of my home? Who dares attack me in my sleep?" 

A hundred wards protected the Sanctum Sanctorum and dozens more guarded his room. An extra two ensured no one and nothing could come closer than 10 feet to his bed. The final line of defense was, of course, his own mystic senses that had been honed over the years. It should not have been possible for an enemy to come this close to his person.

"Stephen!" Loki's voice. At a gesture, the lights turned on and revealed his intruder was, indeed, Loki. Or someone who looked like Loki.

"The Eye of Agamotto will reveal your true form." The Cloak of Levitation came to rest upon Dr. Strange's bare shoulders, bringing with it the Amulet of Agamotto. The Eye came forth to rest upon his furrowed brow. The truth: This was Loki. Stephen closed his eyes briefly and calmed himself. When he looked again, Loki was still there, not an illusion or an enemy but a naked little Loki—his Loki.

"Feel free to release me and explain yourself any time you're ready, Love," Loki said grumpily.

"Not yet." Stephen smiled mischievously. At least he loosened the crimson bondage. His intentions were quite clear.

"Oh, come on, Stephen. Not now," Loki said with a sigh. "I haven't even showered yet." Loki was definitely not a morning person, perhaps because most of his mischief was caused at night when he was least likely to be detected so sleeping late was a habit. Even after a century together, Loki still didn't care for Strange's fondness for morning sex.

"Don't worry. I'll do all the work." Stephen shooed his Cloak of Levitation away.

"I know, but I won't be able to enjoy myself." Even as he spoke, Loki became erect as Stephen began to suck on him. There was a particular morning smell to him, of course, but Stephen didn't mind. The surprise of finding someone in bed with him and then discovering that the someone was Loki had left Stephen extremely horny. 

"Well, not _enjoy_ enjoy myself, I mean," Loki mumbled.

Loki sucked in his breath and struggled against his bonds. If he was thinking straight, he might even have been able to break them. As it was, he couldn't even thrust into Stephen's mouth, much less grab his hair and force him down. 

"Oh, whatever. Do what you want." Loki failed at sounding exasperated. He was quickly reduced to heavy breathing and moaning. Stephen kept bringing Loki to the edge of fulfillment only to deny him and start anew. The roller coaster of near ecstasy drove the god mad. His started cursing and growling threats in between cries of pleasure that were cut short.

Stephen was always careful to lubricate himself and stroke his own sweet spot while giving his god a blowjob. After he was slick, he pumped his penis in time with his sucking to heighten his excitement. Even in the midst of sex, there was a part of his mind that remained detached. Only when all the preparations were made did he give himself over entirely to the blowjob because he knew he'd have no control of the situation once Loki was free. Eventually, Stephen became too distracted to maintain his magic. Loki finally snapped the weakened crimson bands.

Although Loki was still over a foot shorter than Stephen, he was an Asgardian god and a Frost Giant. He possessed more than twice the strength of the mortal mage. Loki rolled on top and easily pinned Stephen's arms and legs above him. After all the teasing, Loki was in no mood to take his time and thrust in hard and fast. His fevered pace quickly brought him to climax. Stephen's climax followed soon after.

Loki flopped onto his back and caught his breath while Stephen went to the restroom to clean himself. He returned and used a warm washcloth to clean Loki's face and then his cock. Loki pulled his lover into a French kiss and stole the spearmint Lifesaver that was waiting for him. He took Stephen's hand and guided it to his dick. Stephen shifted to more comfortably straddle the god and obediently gave him a nice slow handjob. Really, it was just something to do while they conversed.

"So, I take it you just got back to our universe?" Loki asked and knew the answer even before Stephen nodded.

"Nightmare attacked me while I was in Universe-616. He discovered Universe-616 _i_ in my mind, probably because I was tired and let my guard down, and tricked little Loki of my time into trying to screw me over." Stephen sighed. The _i_ was like the math symbol, shorthand for an imaginary number. This universe was part of unreality. "I have to admit he came close to succeeding. I don't think he understands what I'm doing here."

What Earth's Sorcerer Supreme was doing was fighting in the War of the Seven Spheres on behalf of the Eternal Vishanti. The other principalities had their own enemies, but none were as powerful as the Trinity of Ashes, who sought to destroy creation itself. If they succeeded, even Nightmare's realm would cease to exist. Dr. Stephen Strange kept his involvement as one of the Vishanti's mystic warriors a secret so Nightmare didn't know just how bad of an idea it was to attack the Master of Mystic Arts. Being a secret agent allowed Strange to seize the element of surprise against his foes and discouraged other principalities from recruiting him. The Emancipation Incantation had been a trick. Of course, the Vishanti had known this from the beginning. Agamotto, in particular, was familiar with Stephen's wily ways.

"Well, it seems you've already received your reward so I assume you should check the Orb of Agamotto for your mission soon. I may be imaginary, but I'd like to continue to semi-exist, even if it's in unreality, whatever that means." Loki swatted Stephen away. "Go, go."

"Do you mind if I swallow?" Stephen wasn't asking for permission to give Loki a full blowjob, just the pleasure of swallowing Loki's cum.

"Sure, go ahead." Loki propped himself up as Stephen moved down to take the tip of Loki's penis between his lips. His hand did most of the work, enthusiastically gripping the already hard shaft and pumping it in a steadily growing rhythm. Stephen sucked on the leaking tip as if it were a baby bottle and gladly drank Loki's cum when he came.

The Cloak of Levitation flew in from wherever it had been and floated expectantly at the bedside. The Eye of Agamotto was partially opened. Stephen summoned his mystic attire, and the Cloak quickly took its place on his shoulders. The Eye of Agamotto grew to the size of a portal. 

"That serious, huh?" He waved to Loki. "It may be a while before I'm back." He held up his hand with middle and ring finger down. "I love you, Loki."

Loki held up his hand in a similar gesture. "I love you too, Stephen. Now go serve your Caterpillar Master before he becomes an unhappy Caterpillar Monster."


End file.
